My Pervert Boy
by luhanude
Summary: "YA! Bagaimana hyung terima tidak? Jika ti-" "Okay, deal. Jika aku bisa lolos kau harus berikan hadiahku". Oh lihatlah smirk Tao. Well, Sehun kau harus banyak-banyak berdoa demi keselamatan bokongmu. / yaoi / taohun / don't forget to review! :)


My Pervert Boy

Story line by luhanude

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Banyak sekali siswa yang sedang berkeliaran di koridor. Dari segerombolan siswa-siswa itu bisa dilihat ada seseorang dengan rambut bubble gumnya sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Seperti akan dimangasa saja. Oh atau memang iya. Kasihan sekali.

Sehun-yang berambut bubble gum- melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia sedang bermain kucing-kucingan dengan kekasih tampannya. Sehun -yang bisa kita lihat menjadi si tikus- terus berjalan tergesah, beberapa kali pundaknya bertabrakan dengan siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuun" seruan panjang itu terdengar seperti sebuah mimpi buruk bagi sehun

"Tidak. Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku selamatkan aku selamatkan aku selamatkan aku-" mulut sehun tak henti-hentinya menrapalkan doa doa yang sekiranya bisa membebaskannya dari kejaran Tao -kekasih sehun-

"Ya! Oh Sehun, mau kemana kau" Seruan Tao semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Sehun pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya

Sehun terus berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa. Tapi, tanpa ia ketahui...

"-Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku kumohon selamtkan a-"

PUK

Terasa tepukan keras disertai remasan kecil di pundak Sehun

"YES! KENA KAU"

"-ku..."

"HAHAHAHAHA kau tidak dapat lari kemana-mana lagi sehun-ah HAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa nista itu tedengar membahana di koridor. Membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri

"T-tao hyung," cicit Sehun ketakutan "k-kau mau apa?"

"Hey manis aku hanya ingin menagih hadiahku, itu saja, kenapa kau ketakutan sekali sih" ujar Tao santai.

'Bagaimana aku tidak takut jika hadiah yang kau maksud adalah mengahbisiku di ranjang. Uh betapa bodohnya aku, mengapa bisa janji itu dengan gampangnya ku ucapkan'

Flashback

Ujian kenaikan kelas akan di mulai seminggu lagi, bisa dilihat seluruh siswa sedang mengalami stress dadakan. Huang Zitao pun juga merasa begitu.

"Hah lama-lama aku bisa gila" Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Salahmu sendiri yang jarang belajar" pemuda dengan surai bubble gum di sebelah Tao itu menyahuti dengan nada mengejek.

"Sehun-ah tega sekali kau bilang begitu padaku" rengek Tao dengan air mata imajinernya.

"Um.. Begini hyung kita buat saja perjanjian" ucap sehun "Kau harus bisa masuk dalam 10 besar di kelasmu hyung. Jika dirimu bisa lolos maka aku akan memberikan err...tubuhku sebagai hadiahnya jika tidak bisa tak ada jatah sebulan, bagaimana?" Kalimat itu diahiri helaan napas berat Sehun.

"..."

"YA! Bagaimana hyung terima tidak? Jika ti-"

"Okay, deal. Jika aku bisa lolos kau harus berikan hadiahku"

Oh lihatlah smirk Tao. Well, Sehun kau harus banyak-banyak berdoa demi keselamatan bokongmu.

End of flashback

16.00 KST Sehun's apartemen

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu hyung? Atau mandi, mungkin?" Ucap Sehun. Basa basi, eh?

"Tak perlu Sehun-ah, karena kalaupun aku mandi akan percuma dan makananku sudah tersaji di hadapnku"

Tanpa aba-aba Tao menerjang Sehun hingga mereka berdua terbaring di atas karpet.

Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Tao langsung saja menyambar bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya keras hingga belahan bibir itu memerah.

"Uhng- hyung.. T-tao hyungi-hhh" desah Sehun lepas begitu saja.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Sehun. Tao mengalihkan belahan curvenya ke arah leher Sehun. Menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat hingga terciptalah bercak merah keunguan.

"H-hyung ngghhhhh.." Sehun meremas helaian pirang Tao serta menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam hisapan pada lehernya.

Perlahan Tangan tao membuka kancing seragam sehun.

Kancing pertama

Kancing kedua

Kancing ketiga, keempat, kelima, hingga perut rata Sehun terlihat.

Tao tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup tulang selangka Sehun. Hanya kecupan kupu-kupu biasa.

"Ahhnnnnn.. Ah ahhh T-taoo"

Kecupanya terus saja turun hingga pusar Sehun, sedikit menggelitik kulit sekitar pusar dan tubuh sehun melengkung keatas, menunjukan betapa gilanya dia oleh kecupan Tao.

Akhirnya Tao sampai pada puncak gairah Sehun yang masih tertutup rapat. Tao menarik resleting celana seragam Sehun hingga menampakkan kain tipis yang sedikit basah.

"Kau yakin ingin 'bermain' di ruang tamu?" Ujar Tao

"Uhm.. A-ayo ke k-kamar ku" balas Sehun dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Tao membaringkan Sehun ke ranjang berukuran Queen size milik Sehun. Dengan tidak sabaran Tao melepas underwear Sehun, hingga mencuatlah puncak gairah Sehun.

"Wow Sehun-ah, apa kau sedang terangsang?" Ucap Tao pura-pura kaget.

"B-bodoh! Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua ughh cepat selesaikan! jangan hanya memandangiku dengan wajah mesummu itu" umpat Sehun, sebal.

"Ah tidak sabaran sekali dirimu ini. Aku senang sekali kau merindukan milikku yang besar ini" ujar Tao membanggakan diri.

Tao mengambil tas yang ia geletakkan di sofa ruang tamu. Bukan tas sekolah, melainkan tas hitam mencurigakan. Yah itu sih menurut Sehun.

"A-apa isi tas itu?" Ujar sehun dengan nada waspada.

"Oh kau ingin tahu ya, hahaha tenanglah sebentar lagi kau akan tahu"

Lalu Tao membuka tas itu dan Sehun telah menyesal sempat penasaran dengan isi tas itu.

Mata Sehun menangkap benda bundar seperti cincin tapi berukuran sedikit besar. Ah, itu cock ring. Lalu ada juga vibrator, nipple massanger, dan gag ball. Uh, porno sekali.

"Ya! Jauhkan benda-benda itu dariku Huang Zitao atau kita selesai sampai disi-AKHHHH" Tao dengan tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan Sehun

"Tapi tubuhmu berkata tidak" Tao tetap dengan nada tenangnya "kau hanya berbaring dan menikmatinya apa susahnya sih"

Pertama-tama Tao memasang cock ring pada kejantanan Sehun. Lalu memasang nipple massanger -yang ia rekatkan dengan lakban- tidak lupa dengan gag ballnya.

"Berbaliklah hun" Sehun berbalik patuh, menaikan sedikit bokongnya. Posisi yang pas menurut Tao.

Lalu Tao memasang vibrator kecil itu di lubang sehun. Dengan volume yang tidak terlalu cepat.

"ENNGHHH-" sehun hanya dapat memekik kencang karena ada gag ball yang menghalangi suara desahannya.

Tao menambah volume getar nipple massanger dan vibrator itu menjadi maksimal.

"EHHNGGG- HAHHHHH NGGAAHHHH" sehun semakin memekik kencang. Butiran keringat membanjiri tubuh polosnya, sehingga membuatnya mengkilat.

Tao memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan kelaparan. Karena terlalu fokus memandangi tubuh dan mendengarkan pekikan Sehun sampai-samapai ia tak mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju kamar Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja...

CKLEK

"Ya! Oh Sehun mengapa kau-KYAAAAAA-" lalu terdengar debuman keras dilantai kamar Sehun.

Well, let's see. Noona Sehun jatuh pingsan setelah melihat pemandangan yang 'iya-iya' di depannya.

END or TBC?


End file.
